Waiting
by moonlight fenix
Summary: Happens after Yusuke comes back from Makai. Keiko wants to be with him, but Yusuke can't see this. He's very bored in the human world so he decides to go back to Makai...


**This story takes place after the series end... Yusuke and Keiko aren't dating yet... This story is a bit about Yusuke/Keiko and a bit Yukina/Hiei (of course this last not as a couple) **

"**Talking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**Waiting...**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Keiko's house **_

**It was a very hot day of the summer; it was one of those days when not even the fan can calm down the heat. Keiko was studying, on next week she was going to give all her final exams. Keiko just couldn't concentrate and the oppressive heat just didn't help much. Many thoughts were running through her head, most of them related with Yusuke. He was so stupid when things were related with love or feelings. She just couldn't understand how Yusuke didn't notice what Keiko felt about him. Even Kuwabara knew what Keiko felt about Yusuke, and that was strange...**

"**I'll better start studying" Keiko whispered to herself.**

_**A tree **_

**Hiei was summoned in his thoughts; he didn't notice the little girl that was approaching to him.**

"**Hiei, can I talk to you for a minute?" The little girl said. A little of sadness could be hear in her voice.**

"**Hn" Was the only answer she received from him.**

**Hiei got off from the tree and sat down near Yukina, the little girl that requested him for a chat. He seemed very nervous. It seemed to Hiei that she would tell him something it was very difficult to her to tell.**

"**It's about your brother, right?" The monster asked. Nothing was heard, but Hiei understood that was what she wanted to talk about. **

"**Is... Is he de dead? Have you seen him or heard anything about him?" Was the answer of the little girl.**

"**Yes"**

"**You heard about him"**

"**Yes"**

"**Is he fine?" the girl did all her effort to ask this.**

"**No, he's dead"**

**Tears started running through Yukina's cheek. "I'm sorry..." She said as she went running away. Hiei just watched. One side of him wanted to tell her, but the other thought it was going to be better if he left things like they were. He climbed again to his tree, were he started resting. **

**_Kurama's house _**

**Kurama was watching television when the doorbell run. He stood up and went to answer the door. It was Keiko.**

" **Hi Keiko" The fox greeted. It was strange to see Keiko at his house.**

" **Hi Kurama" She said.**

" **And... Why do I have the pleasure to see you today?"**

" **Well... It's difficult to explain but I just wanted an advice from you, and as you are the only one who I can talk to in this matters, I decided to visit you."**

" **Fine, what did you want to talk about?"**

" **Well, er... I just can't concentrate, I'm always thinking about Yusuke, he is always bothering me in my head when I want to study... I think I'm in love to him."**

" **I know"**

"**You know?"**

"**Yes, it's something very easy to see. You are so predictable..."**

"**Oh" The young girl said blushing. "So, how can I do not to think about him anymore."**

"**Well, try to think about something else."**

"**And you think I didn't try out that yet?"**

"**Well, but it's certainly the best thing to do, you can also go and tell him what you feel about him, but then you'll have another thing that will distract you from your studying, first how you tell him, and second, the way he'll react..."**

"**Okay, you're right, I think I'll get my mind out of that."**

"**Good, so now go and study for your exams."**

"**Fine with me."**

"**Bye Keiko."**

"**Bye Kurama, and thanks for everything."**

**After saying goodbye, Keiko went straightly to her house, trying not to think about Yusuke. Meanwhile, Kurama went again to watch T.V. when he heard another knock on his door. He went to answer and found Yusuke on the doorway. It wasn't something strange to see, 'cause now, without any missions and all that, Yusuke came nearly every day to Kurama's house, he was to bored to do another thing, and he knew that if he went to Keiko's house he would interrupt her studies.**

"**Hi Kurama, long time not to see you..."**

"**Oh, hi Yusuke, yeah, it's been a long time, nearly 8 hours."**

"**Yeah, I think I'll go to Makai one of these days, it's just so boring here... Keiko with her studies, Hiei always on that tree trying to avoid Yukina, and, you, well... you aren't what I would see as a comedian..."**

"**Oh thanks Yusuke."**

"**It's not because of you, you know I like coming to your house, but it's boring always doing the same thing, that's why I decided it, I'm going to Makai, thank you Kurama, you're a very good friend."**

"**Wait, don't you think you'll have to visit Keiko before going."**

"**Fine."**

**They said goodbye to each other. Kurama went again to watch T.V., maybe this time he could watch it without being interrupted.**

**Well, I hope you'd like it, I promise next chapter will be more interesting. Please review and tell me what can I add to this fic, my first fanfic at flames are welcomed. **


End file.
